On ne rejette pas un Malefoy
by witchee
Summary: "Voyons Granger, je suis sûr que tu es ravie de te retrouver avec moi..."  Pour toute réponse, je lui envoyais le regard le plus noir dont j'étais capable, ce qui le fit seulement ricaner. Il allait bien s'amuser.
1. Menace

**On ne rejette pas un Malefoy**

* * *

**Contexte :  
****L'histoire se passe à Poudlard, les principaux personnages étant en 7ème année. Scènes revisitées de séduction et rejet entre Drago et Hermione, choisis Préfets en chef.  
****Tout débute dans leur nouvel appartement le soir de la rentrée, et ils se parlent pour la première fois.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : ****Menace**

La soirée était bien avancée et j'étais seule dans la salle commune de mon nouvel appartement, à ranger mes affaires. Pendant que j'empilais des manuels, je me remémorais cette première journée. Pour la majorité des élèves, elle s'était terminée depuis plusieurs heures, mais j'étais moi-même rentrée il y a peu de temps, ayant été désignée Préfète en chef.

Une vague de fatigue me submergea quand je me souvins de mes illusions brisées. J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'il y ait autant d'inconvénients que d'avantages, à exercer ce rôle. Voire même plus. Je soupirais. Il y en avait un de taille, d'ailleurs, en plus de devoir mener des rondes fréquentes. Drago Malefoy. Un Serpentard. Je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'il ait été lui aussi choisi. Il y avait toujours eu des rumeurs à son sujet, et on racontait que son père était un ancien Mangemort. Je trouvais complètement irrationnelle l'idée que son fils arrogant puisse garantir la sécurité de l'établissement. Je frémissais à l'image de Mangemorts s'introduisant de nuit pendant qu'il leur tenait la porte grande ouverte.

Je secouais la tête pour échapper à la paranoïa. À mon avis, il était moins dangereux qu'insolent et... séducteur. Je fermais les yeux un instant, désappointée. J'étais consciente d'attirer de plus en plus les regards, d'année en année. Je ne pensais pas échapper à ceux du Serpentard, qui était pourvu d'un sans-gêne incroyable. Je devais pourtant avouer qu'il possédait un physique renversant, et la glace de ses yeux n'atténuait pas leur beauté. Ma rêverie avait ralentit mes gestes et je me repris soudainement, agacée par mes pensées.

J'entendis le chuintement feutré d'une porte qui se refermait et compris que mon homologue était rentré de sa première ronde.

Drago s'était approché, curieux. Je sentais son regard me parcourir et, gênée, essayais vainement de l'ignorer.  
« Que me veux-tu ? finis-je par lancer, passablement irritée.  
- Je me demandais seulement... comment toi, si frêle, a bien pu devenir Préfète en chef... déclara-il d'une voix grave.  
- Tu ne sais rien de moi ! crachais-je.  
- Oh pardon... fit-il, amusé. J'avais oublié que tu étais une Gryffondore.»  
Mais son regard se durcit et il ajouta froidement :  
« Mais cela ne t'autorise pas à me parler sur ce ton.  
- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, Malefoy, répliquais-je sur un ton tout aussi glacial.  
- Vraiment ? » murmura-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement, aussi souple et menaçant que le serpent de sa maison.

Je le fixais d'un air de défi et il me plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Le souffle coupé par la surprise, je vis dans un début de panique ses yeux glacés se rapprocher des miens. Hypnotisée, je ne pouvais m'en détacher.

Drago murmura, rapprochant lentement sa bouche de mes lèvres : « Si fragile... et pourtant si féroce. » À ces mots, je tournais vivement la tête sur le côté. Cela n'arrêta pas Malefoy qui effleura ma joue puis mon cou de ses lèvres douces. Je frissonnais et tremblais de plus en plus, son corps chaud et puissant me maintenant immobile. Quand il sentit la veine de mon cou palpiter follement sous ses lèvres, il sourit et remonta à mon oreille pour souffler :  
« N'aies pas peur... Je ne vais pas te manger. Enfin... Pas tout de suite... »

Je ne savais pas comment réagir à ses paroles, plus que troublée par son contact. Mais d'un seul coup, il me relâcha. Avant d'avoir pu reprendre mes esprits, j'étais de nouveau seule dans la pièce.

* * *

Complètement déboussolée par ce qui venait d'arriver, je m'assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Drago s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et devait rire doucement des émotions qu'il avait provoquées en moi. Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Il m'attirait, indéniablement. Comment lui résister ? En plus d'être remarquablement beau, avec ses cheveux blonds qui retombaient sensuellement sur ses yeux d'un bleu argenté et son torse large et musclé, il avait un charme qui faisait craquer n'importe quelle fille. La plupart des beautés de Poudlard étaient déjà passées dans son lit. Peut-être était-ce son petit sourire en coin ou cette façon de regarder droit dans les yeux... Ou même l'habitude qu'il avait d'utiliser la force – comme il venait de le faire avec moi – pour ensuite n'être que douceur...

Je frissonnais rien que d'y repenser. Oui, Drago Malefoy avait un don avec les filles, et ce n'était pas moi qui risquais de faire voler en éclats cette réputation. Je me promis pourtant de lui résister. Je ne devais pas oublier que ce n'était qu'un maudit Serpentard, froid et cruel. Il aurait beau jouer avec mes sentiments, je ne me jetterais pas à ses pieds pour qu'il me brise ensuite le cœur, une fois lassé de moi.

Rageuse, j'allais à mon tour dans ma chambre, mais je mis longtemps à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

_Voilà, fin du premier chapitre de ma première fiction. =]_  
_Un vrai commentaire ou juste votre première impression, n'hésitez pas à poster une review !_  
_Et comment trouvez-vous ce Drago ? ;)_


	2. Provocation

**Chapitre 2 : Provocation**

« Bien dormi, Granger ? » me demanda Malefoy le lendemain, avec son éternel sourire en coin. Toujours aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence, je ne répondis pas et me dépêchais de descendre déjeuner. Souriant de plus belle, Drago se prépara tranquillement avant d'aller à son tour dans la Grande Salle.

Arrivé à sa table, il prit soin de s'installer en face de moi pour pouvoir m'envoyer des regards provocateurs. Exaspérée, j'engageais la conversation avec ma petite sœur, qui m'avait rejointe, espérant me changer les idées. Mais loin de me faire oublier Drago, Luna, qui était en 3ème année, amena la conversation sur le second Préfet.  
« Tu ne le trouves pas trop beau ? » me demanda-t-elle, excitée. Amusée, je l'observais en train de lui lancer des regards furtifs.  
« Laisses tomber, tu n'as aucune chance, me moquais-je. Tu es un peu jeune pour un 7ème année, petite sœur. » ajoutais-je avec un sourire attendri. Luna fit la moue et, après une hésitation, préféra me parler de ses nouvelles rencontres.

À l'autre bout de la Salle, Drago semblait ne rien avoir perdu de la conversation. Il me fixa de son regard enjôleur, conscient qu'il était le sujet de notre discussion. Il serait ravi de connaître l'intérêt que ma sœur lui portait, mais je ne risquais pas de lui parler de sa nouvelle victime. Il avait déjà sûrement une liste assez longue de prétendantes. À son tour, je le vis entamer la conversation avec son voisin. En soupirant, je me replongeais dans mon assiette. J'espérais qu'il se lasserait vite de jouer avec mon trouble.

* * *

Me dirigeant vers mon cours de potions, j'avais finalement réussi à me sortir Malefoy de la tête. Pas pour longtemps. Le cours rassemblait nos deux maisons. J'entrais dans le cachot avec un soupir contrarié.

Dans le silence habituel qui régnait dans sa classe, Rogue annonça d'un air mauvais que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards devraient aujourd'hui se mélanger.  
« Que les nouveaux Préfets en chef se mettent ensemble ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois dans ma direction.

Bouillant silencieusement de rage, j'essayais de me préparer mentalement aux heures interminables qui allaient suivre. Mais Malefoy anéantit mes efforts quand il chuchota à mon oreille, me faisant sursauter : « Voyons Granger, je suis sûr que tu es ravie de te retrouver avec moi. » Pour toute réponse, je lui envoyais le regard le plus noir dont j'étais capable, ce qui le fit seulement ricaner. Il allait bien s'amuser.

* * *

Fatiguée de ma journée, je voulus rentrer me coucher. Comme son regard provocateur me l'avait promis, Malefoy m'avait harcelée pendant les deux longues heures de potion. Je frissonnais en repensant à ses nombreux frôlements et allusions, pendant qu'il m'observait travailler. Enfin, essayer de travailler. Il était facile de me déconcentrer, et je devais avouer que le Serpentard détenait des moyens efficaces. Rogue m'avait rappelée à l'ordre à plusieurs reprises, et j'avais vite arrêté de compter le nombre d'erreurs d'inattention qui avaient anéanti ma misérable potion de Patience. J'en aurais pourtant bien eu besoin ce soir.

Je me dirigeai vers le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de l'appartement. Il représentait une lionne, la gueule ouverte, prête à mordre un serpent qui l'emprisonnait de ses anneaux. Une peinture plutôt symbolique, vu l'état de ma relation avec le Serpentard.

Déconcertée, je marmonnais le mot de passe, _Émotion_. Ou plutôt, _Émotions_, pensais-je, car je savais que je n'avais pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec Drago Malefoy toute une année dans le même appartement.

J'ouvris la porte. Il était déjà là. Mes dernières pensées se confirmèrent quand je le vis me dévisager et marcher résolument dans ma direction, à peine débarrassée de mon sac.

Comme la dernière fois, il s'était approché silencieusement de moi et m'avait plaquée violemment contre le mur. Et comme la dernière fois, étant bien plus fort que moi, il avait un contrôle total sur la situation.

Je respirais bien trop fort à mon goût. Je ne voulais pas montrer mon trouble à Drago. Je me débattis faiblement, écrasée par son torse puissant.  
« Tu essayes de t'échapper, Granger ? se moqua le beau Serpentard.  
- À quoi joues-tu, Malefoy ? m'écriai-je, désespérée d'être à sa merci.  
- Je ne sais pas... mais je m'amuse beaucoup. » fit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Ce soir, pourtant, je n'y étais pas sensible. La fatigue, peut-être.  
« Lâches-moi ! ai-je crié en me tortillant.  
- Pas tout de suite... J'aime quand tu es en colère... » répliqua-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Je me calmais aussitôt et l'examinais froidement. Il perdit son sourire devant mon regard calculateur.  
« À quoi penses-tu ?  
- Lâches-moi, répétais-je sur un ton glacial.  
- Pas question.»

Sans prévenir, je lui lançais mon genou entre les jambes. Il se plia en deux en suffoquant de douleur, et je me ruais dans ma chambre pour m'enfermer à double tour.

J'étais peut-être une Gryffondore, mais je n'étais pas assez suicidaire pour rester dans la même pièce qu'un Malefoy fou de rage. Je l'entendis se précipiter sur ma porte, qu'il tambourina sauvagement.  
« Tu vas payer, Hermione ! »

Le fait qu'il prononce mon prénom ne me rassura pas le moins du monde et je frissonnai de peur. Je finis par me coucher et dormis d'un sommeil agité.

* * *

_Voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé ! =]_  
_Merci pour les quelques reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir, même un petit mot, ça fait toute la différence._  
_À bientôt, j'espère. ;)_


	3. Compromis

**Chapitre 3 :**** Compromis**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai tard, c'était samedi. Le premier de l'année. Je n'osais pas me lever. Drago avait promis des représailles et il ne pouvait que tenir parole. Je posai mon oreille contre la porte. Pas un bruit. Je me dirigeai à pas de loup jusqu'à la salle de bain. Malefoy était sûrement sorti. Je me lavais tranquillement, soulagée. Puis je m'enroulai dans une serviette et me dirigeai vers ma chambre, encore dégoulinante.

Soudain, je me figeai. Drago était là, attendant patiemment dans un fauteuil vert et argent. Je n'avais pas regardé à cet endroit en sortant et j'allais le payer chèrement. Le danger planait dans ses yeux glacés. Il s'avança vers moi de sa démarche rapide et légère. Je retins ma respiration et fermais les yeux quelques secondes.

« J'ai choisi le bon moment on dirait... » chuchota Drago en m'admirant.  
Ma serviette me cachait à peine et j'eus soudain peur de ce qu'il pouvait me faire. Je la resserrais autour de moi, mais cela ne fit que souligner mes formes, et une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard. Je reculais lentement, sans le quitter des yeux.

« Que vas-tu me faire ?  
- Tu devines sûrement ce dont j'ai envie, Granger... Mais comme tu ne seras sûrement pas très coopérative, je te propose un marché. Disons que... j'oublie ce qu'il s'est passé hier, et je ne me jetterais pas sur toi pour arracher cette serviette... si tu acceptes mes conditions.  
- Que... que veux-tu ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant... sois sage... »

Et après un baiser volant, il se détourna de moi. Presque à regret.

Je restais tremblante au même endroit, essayant de me ressaisir. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'il allait me demander, pour ne pas se venger de mon coup de genou, et pour résister à la tentation d'une jeune fille sortant de la douche. Il ne m'avait même pas touché, pourtant son regard avait promis le contraire.

Je m'habillais, et, une fois calmée, je décidais d'aller lui parler. Je pourrais peut-être le raisonner, si je m'excusais pour la veille. Après tout, je ne lui devais rien, je m'étais seulement défendue. Ces résolutions en tête, je respirais un bon coup avant de frapper avec détermination à sa porte.

Drago vint m'ouvrir, et je rougis en le découvrant torse nu. Évitant de le regarder, je pris ma respiration avant de déclarer : « Je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolée pour hier, je regrette vraiment de t'avoir fait mal, et... ». Il me coupa sèchement :

« Laisses tomber, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Tu m'as trop manqué de respect et...  
- Et toi alors ! » m'écriais-je, le coupant à mon tour.  
Il m'examina froidement.  
« Tu en avais envie. »

J'étais sous le choc. Soudain, je criai :  
« Quand je t'ai demandé de me lâcher, oui, je le voulais ! Mais toi, tu me bloquais, je ne supporte pas ça et tu le savais très...  
- Comme maintenant ? » fit-il brusquement en me plaquant encore contre lui, mais cette fois sur son lit.

Il m'avait coupé le souffle, et j'étais vraiment effrayée cette fois. Quand donc cesserait-il ?  
« Arrêtes... S'il te plaît... » murmurais-je des larmes dans les yeux.  
Étonné, il desserra légèrement son étreinte.

Il continuait malgré tout à me maintenir, son avant-bras droit en travers de mes épaules et mon poignet gauche dans son autre main. De ma main libre, je tentais vainement de le repousser. Il sentait à peine les pressions sur ses abdominaux en béton.

Une larme avait fini par rouler sur ma joue. Il la prit délicatement au bout de son doigt et la déposa entre ses lèvres. Les yeux soudain grands ouverts, je l'observais en pâlissant. Il dit doucement : « Très bien, j'ai décidé ce que je voulais de toi... »

* * *

_Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue pour poster la suite, mais les cours me prennent beaucoup de temps et je séchais vraiment sur la suite. =S_  
_Mais tout est réglé. À votre avis, que va lui demander Drago ? =D_


	4. Une présence

**Chapitre 4 : ****Une présence**

« Tu sais sûrement que tu es attirante, continua-t-il en me redressant par le bras. Mais je ne vais pas te demander de coucher avec moi. Tu ne pourrais que refuser et je ne veux pas t'obliger à une chose pareille. En réalité, j'aimerais ta présence. Je sais, cela peut paraître étonnant, mais... »

Je le fixais avec des yeux incrédules et il me fit un pâle sourire. Le grand Drago Malefoy perdrait-il de son assurance ?

« Tu peux te moquer, mais je pense que tu es une fille intéressante, pas comme...  
- Les blondasses que tu te tapes régulièrement ? » le coupais-je, reprenant soudainement mes esprits.

Il me lança un regard noir avant de continuer avec effort.  
« J'aimerais avoir de vraies discussions, quelqu'un qui m'écoute. Tu pourras te confier aussi, je ne suis pas si froid que tu ne le penses.  
- Je commence seulement à m'en rendre compte... » murmurais-je. J'avais parlé trop bas et il se méprit sur mes paroles.

« Je n'abuserais pas de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne suis pas un monstre, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui me laissait imaginer le contraire.  
- Ma présence, rien de plus, répétais-je, narquoise.  
- Oui. Tu auras le droit de me frapper si j'enfreins les règles.  
- C'est sûr que tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi, répliquais-je sur un ton sarcastique.  
- Tu es bien meilleure que moi en sortilèges, lâcha-t-il après une hésitation.  
- Tu es sérieux ? demandais-je, surprise par ce compliment.  
- Oui... Alors, tu acceptes ?  
- Si je refuse, que se passe-t-il ?  
- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, mais tu ne pourrais que y perdre, rassures-toi, répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.  
- Je vois. Très rassurant, en effet ! lançais-je avec un regard noir, qui ne fit qu'élargir son sourire. Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon. C'est d'accord...» soupirais-je, résignée.

Comme une automate, je me levai et sortis de l'appartement, sous le regard déconcerté de Drago. La fraîcheur du couloir me fit reprendre mes esprits. J'avais du mal à réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver. Lentement, en m'appuyant contre le mur, je m'assis sur le sol et posais mon visage entre mes bras croisés. Après plusieurs minutes à respirer profondément, l'image de Luna me traversa l'esprit. Ma petite sœur, ma confidente. Elle me connaissait assez pour pouvoir m'aider, malgré ses 14 ans. Je me remémorais ses révélations de l'été, quand elle avait rencontré des Moldus de son âge et avait voulu s'amuser. Je l'avais aidée à réparer les dégâts en toute discrétion. À son tour de me soulager. Un vague sourire aux lèvres, je me dirigeai vers le parc, où j'étais sûre de la trouver un samedi matin.

En franchissant la porte qui menait au parc, des cris et des rires m'atteignirent et me donnèrent le sourire. La joie était contagieuse sous le soleil. Je m'approchais tranquillement des arbres et vit au bout de quelques minutes une petite silhouette me faire de grands signes. J'éclatais de rire avant de rejoindre Luna en trottinant.

Arrivant à la hauteur de la jolie blonde, je m'accroupis. Elle me regardait tranquillement avec le sourire étiré et détendu qui était le sien. Puis, ses grands yeux interrogateurs me fixèrent, et elle lança : « Toi, tu as des problèmes ! ». Je soupirai et me relevai en lui tendant la main. Elle fit un signe à ses amis avant de me suivre dans une promenade apaisante au bord du lac.

Une longue conversation avec ma petite sœur, qui était malgré tout expérimentée, m'avait fait reprendre confiance en moi. J'avais surtout retenu que je devais laisser une chance à Drago, ne pas laisser passer la mienne, et savourer le piment qui allait apparaître dans ma vie. J'avais souri à ces paroles, et lui avais juré de profiter de chaque instant. J'avais en effet plus à gagner qu'à perdre. Je ne rêvais que de nouvelles expériences, et Drago promettait d'en être une palpitante.

__

_

* * *

_

Dans la chambre aux tons verts et argent, Drago Malefoy était tendu. Les pensées tourbillonnaient sans relâche dans son esprit depuis le départ de la jeune Gardienne. Il l'avait cherché, il avait joué avec le feu, c'était le cas de le dire. La Gryffondore et son caractère enflammé avaient eu raison de lui, malgré les apparences. Il finit par lâcher prise, arrêta de lutter contre sa morale. Il voulait jouer avec cette fille. La voir trembler sous ses mains, frissonner sous son regard. Car il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. Juste de s'amuser sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. S'il allait plus loin... Il serait renié, ou pire encore. Un Malefoy ne pardonnait jamais. Et son père était malheureusement au paroxysme du Malefoy, un sang-pur, comme lui d'ailleurs. Mais Drago espérait pourtant être différent de son père. Grâce à sa mère et son ouverture d'esprit, il avait des principes qui différaient quelque peu de ceux de Lucius. Plus tolérants. Il faut dire que cela était intéressé, parfois. Drago esquissa un sourire. Il pensait en particulier à la née-Moldue qui avait quitté la pièce un peu plus tôt. Il se redressa, confiant. La situation s'améliorerait, il en était sûr.

* * *

_Chapitre inédit, après quelques modifications, notamment des chapitres légèrement plus longs ^^_  
_Le thème des Gardiens a été retiré, il est maintenant présent dans une nouvelle fic, celle-ci restera ainsi consacrée à la relation Drago/Hermione._  
_Toute remarque bienvenue =]_


	5. Expériences

**Chapitre 5 : Expériences**

Ce soir-là, c'était mon tour de faire ma ronde dans le couloir du 7ème étage. Je reconnu le pan de mur qui ouvrait la Salle sur Demande en passant devant. Mes pas ralentirent sans que je m'en rende compte et j'effleurais le bois du bout des doigts. J'avais découvert l'endroit l'année précédente seulement, après être sortie avec Seamus Finnigan. Il m'avait fait entrer dans la pièce magique avec un regard malicieux, et j'avais eu un mouvement de recul devant le lit gigantesque et les chandelles parfumées. C'était tout de même un bon souvenir, emprunt de romantisme. L'opposé exact de Malefoy. Je criais intérieurement en prenant conscience que le Serpentard occupait de nouveau mes pensées.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées et je mis fin à mon immobilisme. Juste avant d'entendre un faible grincement dans mon dos. Je me retournais brusquement et vis une légère ouverture dans le mur. Quelqu'un s'apprêtait de sortir de la Salle sur Demande sous mes yeux, à une heure bien avancée de la nuit. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me reculer dans la pénombre et que la porte se refermait déjà. L'importun avait perçu ma présence. J'eus un petit rire très Serpentard en imaginant sa frayeur. Il allait certainement rester un bout de temps caché avant d'oser une nouvelle sortie. Mais je ne comptais pas attendre toute la soirée qu'il reprenne courage. Mue d'une subite inspiration, j'installais un sortilège dans le couloir, qui toucherait ma cible dès qu'elle poserait le pied dessus. Puis je finis tranquillement ma ronde et rejoignis ma chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Mon piège avait parfaitement fonctionné. C'est ce que je compris en rejoignant la table des Gryffondors le lendemain matin, parmi les éclats de rire. Un Serpentard avait en effet une crête rouge vif sur le crâne, et je pouvais m'en attribuer le mérite. Je pouvais donc découvrir son identité... Blaise Zabini? Je soupirais, désemparée. J'avais déjà eu des problèmes avec lui, il faisait partie des plus teigneux et intelligents de sa maison. Il avait aussi son succès auprès des filles, et je préférais ne pas imaginer ce qu'il faisait dans la Salle sur Demande à cette heure. Je sentis son regard noir sur moi, et comme je le craignais, il me montra qu'il avait parfaitement compris à qui il devait sa nouvelle coupe. En passant sa baguette sur sa gorge. Oh Merlin...

* * *

Au détour de chaque couloir, j'avais désormais l'appréhension de croiser Zabini. Je savais qu'il n'attendait que sa vengeance. Je m'étais débrouillée pour rester avec quelques Gryffondors qui suivaient les mêmes cours que moi. Neville Londubat semblait joyeux que je m'intéresse autant à la plante qu'il gardait perpétuellement sur lui, et je m'écœurais moi-même d'être aussi hypocrite. Mais j'avais besoin de gardes du corps, et malgré que Neville soit un peu farouche, il restait un Gryffondor et ne m'abandonnerait pas dans une attaque. Je lui faisais donc la conversation, excessivement futile à mon goût. Mais il semblait heureux de mon attention et m'invita tout naturellement à ses côtés lors du dîner. Seamus me lança un regard suspicieux, moi qui avait évité son cercle d'amis depuis notre rupture, puis m'ignora sans plus se poser de question.

J'observais Neville avec plus d'attention. Sa silhouette s'était affinée depuis ces dernières années, et sa maladresse légendaire commençait à s'atténuer. Cela lui avait permis de prendre plus d'assurance et d'assumer enfin sa maison. Sa grand-mère, qui ne l'estimait pas digne des courageux Gryffondors, avait finalement changé d'avis, le jour où Neville lui avait tenu tête, en réalité. Après une énième Beuglante au sujet d'objets oubliés ou de devoirs ratés, le petit-fils, rouge de honte, en avait à son tour rédigé une, où il lui hurlait ses quatre vérités. L'ancêtre en avait été favorablement impressionnée et étonnamment, changea d'attitude à son égard. Neville n'en était devenu que plus populaire. Je décidais de m'investir un peu plus dans la discussion, le jeune homme n'étant pas aussi inintéressant que ça.

* * *

Après l'habituelle bénédiction de Dumbledore, tout le monde s'était dirigé vers les dortoirs. J'étais restée en retrait, perdue dans mes pensées. Je ne vis pas arriver le coup d'épaule qui me projeta contre un mur. Je faillis céder à la panique, réalisant que nous étions seuls, avant de reconnaître Malefoy.  
«- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? criais-je, laissant échapper la pression.  
- Du calme, Granger, je voulais seulement engager la conversation...» rétorqua le Serpentard d'un ton suintant d'ironie.

J'attendis qu'il explique le fond de sa pensée en le fixant d'un regard furieux, tout en me massant l'épaule. Il haussa un sourcil face à mon silence, puis secoua la tête en souriant. Puis, toujours aussi décontracté et moqueur, il reprit :  
«- Alors comme ça, tu fais ami-ami avec Londubat? Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais si bas.  
- En quoi ça te concerne? répliquais-je, électrisée.  
- Oh, je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que tu as accepté de passer du temps avec moi, et que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours...  
- J'ai d'autres fréquentations que toi, fort heureusement, maugréais-je.  
- Il y a aussi le fait que Zabini m'a raconté une drôle d'histoire. Alors qu'il était au 7ème étage, _quelqu'un_ l'a mis dans une fâcheuse position. Tu sais, il me suffirait d'un mot pour que tu te retrouves à sa merci.»

Mon visage avait pâli au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. J'avais complètement omis le fait que Zabini et Malefoy étaient plutôt proches, et que les représailles de l'un s'accompagnaient souvent de celles de l'autre. Les Serpentards agissaient en bande, tels les prédateurs qu'ils étaient. J'avalais difficilement ma salive, m'apercevant que ma situation était encore plus délicate que je ne l'imaginais. Une nouvelle fois, le préfet-en-chef était à même de me faire du chantage. Et cela ne m'enchantait pas franchement.

* * *

_Drago est peu présent dans ce chapitre, mais c'est pour mieux le retrouver plus tard. Et puis, lui et notre Gryffondore ne sont pas seuls dans cette école! ;)__De plus, vengeances en perspective.  
__Review? =)_


End file.
